Recordado nuestro amor
by blossomxbrick041999
Summary: momoko y brick recordaran algunos de los momentos que pasaron juntos! - Sabes momo – decía Brick sonriente – recuerdas cuando nos conocimos aquel día en el parque - Si, es como si fuera ayer – decía momoko Sonriente - Fue hace 1 mes - decía divertido brick


∞ _**Recordado nuestro amor ∞ **_

_By: blossomxbrick041999_

_**Las Ppgz y los Rrbz no me pertenecen yo solo me baso en estos personajes para hacer mis historias.**_

_**Esta fue una pequeña idea que surgió en mi loca y a veces terca mente.**_

_**Querida momoko123, oh como me ha gustado decirte de cariño momo, me gustaría dedicarte esta historia para ti amiga, espero te agrade ='3**_

_Hahahahaha, ya basta Brick – decían momoko una chica de 16 años, una cabellera de color naranja, unos raros pero impresionantes ojos de color rosa, de tez blanca y de esbelta figura_

_Eso jamás sucederá momo – decía un chico de 16 años, alto, de tez blanca, una mirada rojiza, una corta cabellera naranja cubierta por una gorra roja._

_Por favor deja de hacerme cosquillas – decía momoko entre risas y continuo diciendo – sabes mas que nadie que son mi mayor debilidad_

_Eso lo se muy, porque crees que lo estoy haciendo – decía Brick divertido_

_Aun así – trataba de decir momoko, pero la habían callado con un beso_

_Te vez hermosa sonrojada – decía Brick son una sonrisa gigante en su rostro_

_Linda forma de hacerme callar Brick – contestaba divertida momoko_

_Tu sabes que mi forma de hacer las cosas es la mejor que hay – decía Brick presumiendo_

_Oh si claro , como aquella vez que por no pedir indicaciones te caíste a la laguna – decía momoko divertida comenzando a reírse a carcajadas_

_Sabes que no me gusta que me recuerdes ese tema – decía Brick haciendo un leve puchero _

_Tu comenzaste primero así que aguántate – decía momoko sonriente_

_Eres cruel sabias – decía Brick_

_Gracias – decía momoko riéndose_

_Oye! Cuando me dirás para que me citaste aquí – decía momoko _

_Todo a su debido tiempo – decía Brick_

_Dímelo – decía momoko con ojitos tiernos y levemente molesta_

_Te noto molesta – pregunto Brick inocentemente o era su imaginación_

_¿Habría alguna razón por la que debería estarlo? – decía momoko actuando molesta_

_No lo se por eso te pregunto – continuaba diciendo Brick_

_A veces me preocupa si captas la información – decía momoko tocándole le la frente y comenzó acercándose lentamente hasta quedar unos centímetros de su cara._

_Sabes no te queda para nada actuar inocentemente – decía momoko sonriente_

_Que raro pensé que mi actuación era perfecta mi querida momo – decía Brick con una sonrisa ladina_

_Sabes, me fascina mas tu otra personalidad, pero es adorable oírte o verte actuar adorablemente – decía momoko separándose inmediatamente de Brick comenzado a caminar hacia las flores_

_Hey esperaba algo mas de ese acercamiento – decía Brick molesto _

_Síguelo esperando – decía momoko divertida acostándose en la hierba viendo las nubes_

_Sabes momo – decía Brick sonriente – recuerdas cuando nos conocimos aquel día en el parque_

_Si, es como si fuera ayer – decía momoko Sonriente _

_Fue hace un mes – decía Brick divertido_

_Arruinaste la frase Brick- decía momoko golpeando a Brick en el brazo_

_Hahahahaha – se reí Brick _

_**- -Flashback -**_

_Iba una chica pelirroja caminando por el parque comiendo dulces, cuando de un momento se encontraba en el piso, por haber chocado con alguien pero no le había dolido por que había caído sobre algo o alguien _

_Porque no me dolió la caída – pregunto confundida momoko_

_Será por que caíste sobre mi – decía una voz grave proveniente de debajo de ella, era un chico pelirrojo de un color extraño de ojos aunque quien era ella para decir eso, si ella también tenia un color peculiar._

_Eh! – decía momoko ida _

_Podrías pararte, es una posición algo comprometedora – decía el chico sonrojado por la posición en la que se encontraban_

_Oh! Si claro – decía momoko nerviosa y algo sonrojada_

_Donde cayo mi patineta – decía el joven preocupado_

_Lo siento iba distraída este – decía momoko_

_Brick me llamo Brick Him – decía Brick aun buscando la patineta – disculpa por haberte echo caer este _

_Momoko – decía momoko sonrojada – no te preocupes también tengo algo de culpa no me di cuenta iba algo distraída – decía sonrojada_

_Lindo nombre - decía Brick _

_Gracias , Se te perdió algo – decía momoko preocupada_

_Si, no veo mi patineta – decía Brick triste_

_No te preocupes te ayudare a buscarla – decía momoko decida_

_Gracias – decía Brick aliviado_

_Ambos se separaron y buscaron por lo arbustos, y algunos arboles hasta que._

_La encontré – decía momoko feliz_

_Eso fue rápido, gracias – decía Brick contento – bueno es hora de irme , hasta luego momoko, espero chocar contigo otra vez, no literalmente – decía Brick divertido se monto en su patineta se alejó sacudiendo su mano en forma de despedida_

_Si, adiós – decía momoko sonrojada y entusiasmada por chocar con el.- espero volverte a ver Brick – susurro al cielo momoko sonrojada – me alegra de haber decidido dar un paseo por el parque y comerme unos dulces, hablando de eso donde quedarían mis dulces – decía momoko miro su reloj colocándose pálida por la hora– ya es tarde mi papás me mataran si no llego rápido a la casa y no me dejaran comer nunca mas dulces decía momoko comenzado a correr como si de un maratón se tratara._

_**-Fin del Flashback-**_

_Hahaha, si lo recuerdo – decía momoko riéndose _

_Recuerdas aquella vez en la casa de miyako cuando estábamos haciendo el trabajo de la señorita ríos – decía Brick risueño_

_Oh si lo recuerdo, fue muy divertido – decía momoko – te veis gracioso Brick_

_**-Flashback-**_

_Miyako donde puedo lavarme las manos, es que ya me tengo que ir – decía momoko mirando su reloj_

_Al fondo del pasillo momo – decía miyako amablemente_

_Yo también me tengo que ir – decía Brick dejando la brocha a un lado_

_Bueno vamos – decía momoko comenzando a caminar_

_Ambos iban caminando, llegaron al patio y cada uno cogió una taza de agua, pero Brick tropezó tirándole el agua a momoko dejándola mojada de pies a cabeza_

_Brick – grito furiosa pero se calmo y se le dibujo una sonrisa traviesa_

_Momo lo siento me tropecé, yo – pero no pudo continuar porque momoko le arrojo un balde lleno de agua._

_Estamos a manos – decía momoko y le quito su taza para que no comenzaran a lanzarse agua pero fue en vano porque Brick empezó a salpicarle agua, y trataba de cubrirme con mis manos cuando vi que estaba satisfecho con su travesura, le devolví la broma comenzado así una guerra de agua._

_Chicos vine avisarle que – decía miyako pero se dio cuenta que estaban mojados completamente – ok – decía miyako lentamente y comenzó a reírse por las fachas de sus amigos_

_Hahahahaha viste la cara que coloco miyako cuando nos encontró completamente mojados – decía Brick divertido_

_Hahahahaha que si no la vi me imagino que estará pensado tengo unos amigo totalmente locos Hahahahaha - decía momoko riendo con ganas_

_**-fin del Flashback-**_

_Hahahahaha eso fue muy divertido – decía Brick riéndose a carcajadas_

_Cuando iba de regreso a casa la gente me quedaba mirando raro – decía momoko riéndose_

_A mi me regañaron por llegar en esas fachas, pero créeme valió la pena – decía Brick sonriendo divertido_

_Recuerdas el partido de futbol – decía momoko_

_Espera – trataba de evitar_

_**- -Flashback -**_

_Vamos Brick tu puedes lograrlo – decía momoko entusiasmada_

_El equipo de Brick iba empatado con el equipo adversario, si lograba anotar el gol llegarían a la final, pero no conto que en el ultimo momento cuando golpeo el balón no se fue solo si no su zapato también, la parte buena de todo esto es que llegaron a la portería pero el zapato golpeo en sus partes nobles al arquero, logrando así que el balón llegara y ganaran el juego_

_Uhhh! Eso debió doler – decía butch entrecerrando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos_

_Porque eso solo me pasa a mi ¿Por qué? – decía Brick arrodillado en el césped gritando al cielo._

_Tan exagerado como siempre decía Kaoru rodando los ojos _

_Momo no deberías decirle que se levante del suelo todo el mundo lo esta viendo raro – decía miyako _

_Si tienes razón miyako – decía momoko bajando la cámara de video , en donde había grabado todo el partido_

_Momoko me darías una copia – decía Boomer_

_Si claro – decía momoko restándole importancia al asunto – chicos ayúdenme a sacarlo de ahí – decía momoko con una gotita de tras de su nunca por la exageración de su novio_

_**-Fin del flashback-**_

_-ese fue un gran recuerdo – decía momoko riéndose_

_- lo bueno de todo eso fue que ganamos- decía Brick_

_- y fue difícil levantarte de ahí – decía momoko recordado lo trabajoso que fue_

_- así pues tu no tenias todas esa miradas mirándote como un bicho, pero claro yo los rete con mi mirada – decía Brick sonriente _

_- bueno fue muy lindo recordar todos esos bellos momentos, pero no me darás mi regalo, ya se esta haciendo muy tarde Brick – decía momoko mirando el ocaso que cada vez mas se acercaba dándole paso a la fría noche primaveral_

_- ya se me estaba olvidando – decía Brick nervioso metió su mano en su bolsillo y saco una caja rosada, con un lazo rojo adornándolo – este es mi regalo momoko, es que hoy cumplimos un mes así que quería regalarte algo – decía Brick sonrojado_

_- Brick gracias por recordarlo – decía momoko sonriente pero con un notorio sonrojo adornado sus mejillas – Brick es un hermoso collar _

_- déjame y te ayudo – decía Brick ayudándola a colocarse el collar_

_- yo también tengo un regalo para ti – decía momoko sacando un regalo que estaba guardado es su mochila y se lo extendió a Brick_

_- para mi momo, gracias – Brick sonrió abriendo su regalo encontrándose con una gorra roja con detalles negros muy moderna y era la que él había visto aquella vez pero que no pudo comprar por que alguien mas la había comprado – como sabias que – decía Brick sorprendido_

_- cuando iba de regreso a casa te vi pegado a la ventana observando esa gorra, así que se me ocurrió regalártela – decía momoko con una sonrisa_

_- no sabes como te lo agradezco, que dices señorita me haría el honor de acompañarla hasta su casa – decía Brick con un tono sutil extendiendo su mano hacia mi para ayudarme a levantarme._

_- me encantaría – decía momoko siguiéndole el juego pero Brick la jalo quedando unos centímetros de su cara y dándole un tierno beso_

_- me debías un beso momo, ahora vamos ya es muy tarde – decía Brick tomándole la mano a momoko y caminando por el sendero, me alegra haberte conocido momoko akatsumi, unos de mis mas preciados recuerdo es el día que te dije mis sentimientos, pero eso será en otra historia que no se contara hoy._

∞_**-Fin -∞**___

_Espero les haya gustado!_

_Merezco un Reviews verdad ¿a que si? :'3_

_Inner: no los presiones ¬¬_

_Yo: ignórela gracias por leer esta idea _

_By: BlossomxBrick041999_


End file.
